


A Promise

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: A small conversation in a smaller shack marks the beginning of something more between two teammates.





	A Promise

"So, you really don't remember anything?" Bangalore had checked and re-checked the magazine of her G7 Scout enough times that now she resorted to small talk to pass the time while she and Wraith waited to hear back from Mirage. He had convinced them to hunker down in this small shack while he went and scouted out somewhere to move to next and check the area for enemies.

"I really don't. Your IMC buddies made sure of that." Wraith's response made Bangalore immediately regret opening her mouth at all. Wraith glanced over at Bangalore, who had completely frozen, cracked a sly smile, and let out a small chuckle. She let the woman sit in an awkward silence for a moment before continuing. 

"It's okay, I remember enough to know that you weren't involved with them at all. You were just a soldier." She paused for another moment as Bangalore let out a small sigh of relief. "It is fun to tease you about it, though." As soon as she said that Wraith leaned over to the window next to her and peaked out of it, partially to check for any movement outside but mostly to hide the slight bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Do you think it'll come back to you? If you... don't mind me asking." Bangalore did her best to not let how nervous she was show but unfortunately for her, that meant her mouth was able to act faster than her brain. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she felt as if she might regret saying that as well.

"I don't mind. Just... don't tell Mirage. I'm hoping that I'll at least get _something_ from all these old IMC facilities. Even just a clue about where to go to find out about my past would be enough." Wraith felt an unfamiliar sort of comfort around Bangalore that let her open up.

"Well, I don't know what all I could really do but if you ever need it, I'll gladly help in any way I can." Bangalore smiled and extended a hand, palm up towards Wraith.

"Yeah?" Wraith paused and listened, and after a moment she put her hand in Bangalore's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah."

"And don't be mistaken, this isn't some IMC guilt thing. There's plenty of that to go around, trust me, but this isn't that." While Bangalore was serious about her guilt relating to her time in the IMC, she felt like she could be somewhat lighthearted about it around Wraith. "No, this is just me wanting to help someone I care about. And I will. I promise." Bangalore's voice sweetened and gaze softened as Wraith felt her cheeks warm up as she blushed again.

Wraith opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself and glanced over to her left at the window just a moment before Mirage came crashing through it. He scrambled along floor of the shack until his back was to the wall with Wraith and Bangalore as a few bullets whizzed through the newly-opened window.

"Mirage? What are you doing? You were supposed to be on patrol." Mirage broke not only the window but also Bangalore's normally cool demeanor, evident by the surprise in her voice.

"I am on patrol! Or I was, until I found some other people who were _also_ on patrol! And it turns out, they're pretty angry."

"How could you tell they're angry?" Wraith asked.

"They started shooting at me"

"Oh"

"I think shooting back just made them angrier." Mirage muttered.

"Well ladies, break time's over." Bangalore almost sounded excited as she picked up her Scout. She kicked the door open and sprinted out of the hut to find a better vantage point along a nearby rock wall. Wraith watched Bangalore leave, looked over at Mirage, and then wordlessly picked up her Prowler and dashed out the door behind Bangalore.

And just like that, they were back to it. Back to the games they competed in for fame and glory.


End file.
